


Cherry Wine

by MonoRose



Series: Hurting My Faves [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, Yotube RPF
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Angst, Craig - Freeform, F/M, FML, Hurt, I'm an asshole, Mommy Rose strikes again, Not really a story, Pain, Past Relationship(s), Sad, i could add a fuckton more to this thoguh, miniladd - Freeform, more of a reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonoRose/pseuds/MonoRose
Summary: Craig reflects on a past relationship that was extremely toxic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little different, and super short. Something that has been lurking in the back of mind for awhile now. Sorry, it's pretty mean and angsty... Still writing a gift for friends but this was written in the heat of the moment on my phone before I went to bed last night.

Craig knew first hand, that being in an abusive relationship while doing Youtube was the most stressful thing he had been through. 

It wasn't physical… At least at first it hadn't been. It was very much emotional abuse, but of course as a man, he was never taught to recognize that when she would constantly berate him (insulting him with venom in her sweet voice and disgust in her warm brown eyes) that he was being emotionally abused. 

The first time she slapped him, he could taste the metallic blood from the inside of his cheek. He was in a state of shock but didn't recognize how much she would overpower him until he had been told about twenty more times (clutching at his shirt weakly and her sobs soaking through his shirt pathetically) that it would never happen again. 

Until it was too late for him to stop her because he was in such a bad state of naturally assuming he deserved it, that by then he let her beat him because she must have a good reason to do so. Because she loved him enough (to kick his stomach so hard it sent him flying to the ground, pinning him to the ground suddenly with her delicate hands formed into fists that sharply bruised his skin.)

That when the day came when he was beaten to the ground and she forced him to have sex with her (taking off his pants roughly, her usual fragile self so vulgar and crude and needy) he didn't protest and was just glad to see her happy as she left him lying there used and abused.

Craig knew now how vile that was. How toxic the relationship had become. How fucked up it all was. And how much it messes with him.

He knew that if he could change anything, it would be to have never endured that. He didn't care if it made him into the person he was today, because he hated who he was now. 

**Author's Note:**

> So ahem... That ending though. SORRY.
> 
> This was very much inspired by Mini's video Would You Push The Button with Daithi, since he spoke about being in an abusive relationship while doing Youtube... And of course Cherry Wine by Hozier, since that song is just wayy too powerful. 
> 
> I want more Mini centric fics on this website, I don't see any, ever. I guess I will have to take it up in my own hands, WHICH MEANS ANGST.
> 
> I relate to Miniladd on a spiritual level though. From the old outdated memes from 2012, to the eccentric wild personality he has... I love him so much. And that it why I must hurt him.
> 
> Okay gonna go, leave feedback and whatnot!


End file.
